


Call Me

by cathcer1984



Series: It Starts with Pride [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Insecure Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 18:57:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16373192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/pseuds/cathcer1984
Summary: Derek calls Stiles after their night together.





	Call Me

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little phone call between Derek and Stiles. Yeah, I got nothing else to say... this series is keeping me sane during law exam revision.

Stiles sat down with a wince. He ached all over and is ass was sore from riding Derek last night. With a happy sigh Stiles remembered the way Derek laughed with him during sex, how Derek had fingered him open before guiding Stiles down onto his cock. Stiles' thighs had burned with the effort but he didn't stop wanting to see Derek's face as he came.

The phone ringing jolted him out of his thoughts. "Hey, I was just thinking about you."

"Yeah? What were you thinking about?" Derek's voice was soft and sent a thrill down Stiles' spine.

"About last night."

"You seemed to enjoy yourself."

With a huff of laughter Stiles smiled. "I did, and I'd like to repeat it at some point in the not too distant future. Maybe even a role reversal?"

"That sounds delightful. But I was ringing for a purpose other than reminiscing about sex."

"It was good sex. Right? Wasn't it? Or-" Stiles felt a bit cold, maybe it wasn't good sex? Had he done something wrong? Should he have been less greedy about his orgasm? Focused on Derek more?

"Yes Stiles, it was very good sex. I like you and that made it better sex." Derek's voice was warm and Stiles found himself wishing he was with the other man just so he could kiss him.

"Really? You're not just saying that because I put out on the first date?"

Derek sighed. "I don't know how someone so confident can be so insecure at the same time. I like you. I like they way you talk, I like your face, I like joining the dots of your moles, I like the way you love your dad, I like the way you make me feel. I like the way you felt on top of me, I like the way you kissed me, I like the feel of your hands on my body. I like-"

"Okay! Okay, I get it. You _like_ me. No one has ever really liked me before, not the way you do. They see the Sheriff's spazzy kid and that's it." Stiles bit his lip, heart pounding in his chest. "I like you too, by the way."

Derek's laugh made Stiles feel happy. "I got that last night. Now, the reason I was calling was to warn you."

"Warn me?" Stiles asked sharply.

"Well, maybe warn is too strong of a word. I don't know... I'm just letting you know, I suppose, because in an indirect way it affects you."

"You're starting to scare me now."

"I was at the Station today-"

"The Police Station?"

"Yes." Derek stressed the word. "Now hush, let me get this out."

"Sorry, sorry, carry on."

"I was at the Station picking up some permits for the new restaurant, and Deputy Graeme asked me out. On a date. I turned her down-"

"Politely, I hope Tara's great."

"Sure she is, but I'm gay. You know this and if you've forgotten I didn't fuck you hard enough last night." Derek sounded amused.

Stiles squirmed in his seat, "The tenderness I still feel means you fucked me hard enough."

"You're not sore are you?"

Smiling at Derek's concern Stiles said, "No. Not overly just tender, every time I sit down I'm reminded of the fact that I had your cock in me last night and I love it."

"Glad to hear it. Anyway, I turned her down, _politely_. And told her I'm gay and seeing someone. Only I didn't realise your father was behind me when I said it. So it might be a good time to put the feelers out on how he is with non-heterosexuality. Only if you want to. Either way I thought you should know."

Stiles sat in silence, his mind racing.

"Stiles, darling, you still there?"

"Yeah. Just thinking. If he mentions it, I'll put the feelers out but I won't bring it up or he'll wonder how I know and put it together and ... did you just call me _darling_?"

"Um."

"It's okay, I kind of liked it." Stiles admitted, cheeks heating up.

Derek let out a heavy breath that whooshed down Stiles' ear. "I should get back to work. I'd like to see you again, soon."

"Yes. Me too, I want that. Maybe in a couple of days. But I'll call you before then."

"Sounds promising." Stiles could hear the smile in Derek's voice.

"Goodbye Derek, I'll talk to you later."

"Talk soon, darling." Derek said then he hung up. Stiles clutched his phone to his chest and flopped back on the couch, smiling uncontrollably.


End file.
